Devil's Dance
by rika08
Summary: AU: When a young dancer is brutally murder at a strip club, the team uncovers the girls dark secret, and learn that someone close to them...may be next. h/m
1. Chapter 1

It was rare to see a sky full of clouds in Miami; save for the fluffy, white clouds that only enhanced the city tropical beauty. The beaches and shops humidity kept the tourists and natives outside until the last drops of sunlight, then it was nightlife until the glowing rays returned. It was the simple beauty that Horatio Caine fell in love with, but with his days filled with hunting the scum of society, he was only granted a few moments each day to appreciate it.

He walked down the boardwalk over one of Miami's many beaches, enjoying the setting sun. Many people walked along the boardwalk. Some were taking pictures; tourists, couples, even photographers capturing the images that the Miami beaches had to offer.

He stepped on the boardwalk, onto the concrete sidewalk, leading to the parking lot. He followed the sidewalk to one of the beaches small shops. His copper hair was tossed gently about in the soft beach breeze. His bright blue eyes hidden behind his polarized lenses held together by a titanium frame. Horatio reached a small coffee shop. He wasn't too fond of coffee, but the shop did have friendly staff that always took the time to talk to their customers.

Horatio reached up for the glass door to the shop, when the second door opened in front of him. A young woman stepped over the threshold. She was of Latin decent. Mexican, possibly Cuban. Her skin had a tone that could not have been achieved by mere tanning beneath the sun. Curls of deep brown were tossed up into a messy bun, with several strands hanging from it. Her slender torso was fitted in a lace tank top that had several layers of lace that fell like a waterfall to her fades jean encased hips. A small, grey and purple duffle bag hung over her shoulders by a single strap draping from her left shoulder down to her right hip. Her white purse hung from her left shoulder with her duffle strap. In her right hands was her drink, purchased from the shop.

The woman looked over to Horatio, giving him a passing smile. One that told him she was in a slight hurry, but was still able to be polite. Horatio nodded, returning a small smile of his own. As she stepped from the shop, Horatio noticed one of the smaller handles of her bag snag on the door's handle. Before he could say anything to the woman, her hurrying steps caught the handle and pulled. There was a distinct rip from her bag before the force jerked the shoulder strap from her body. The force not only sent her bag toppling to the ground, but also jerked the woman bag's to the point where she stumbled backwards onto the ground and her drink spilled over her.

The woman sat on the ground for a moment. She sighed to herself. "Perfect. Just perfect."

"Are you hurt ma'am?" Horatio asked.

The woman looked over her shoulder quickly. "Oh god, please tell me you didn't see that."

"If it makes you feel better ma'am, I've seen worse falls." Horatio said.

The woman laughed lightly. "I'm not so sure about that."

Horatio offered his hand to the woman. He gently helped her to her feet.

The woman brushed her pants and coffee covered shirt. "Thank you."

Horatio bent down for her bag.

"Oh no, you don't-" but Horatio had already gathered the pieces of her bag. One end had nearly ripped open. The caught handle was still at the base of the door. Horatio lifted the bag with two hands. The woman sighed in defeat, but not annoyance. Instead she looked at her tattered bag. "I don't suppose you know any way to repair that thing?"

Horatio looked at the bag. "I'm afraid not ma'am. However I will gladly pay for your refill."

The woman looked at her empty cup and back at Horatio. "Oh no, you've already done enough for me."

Horatio smiled. "It's no trouble ma'am."

The woman sighed, but smiled. She held out her right hand toward Horatio. "I'm Marisol."

Horatio shifted the bag into his left hand and reached for Marisol's hand. "Horatio."

"Do you often offer to pay for drink for people you don't know?" Marisol asked.

Horatio smiled and opened the door to the coffee shop. "This is the first time actually."

Marisol smiled again. She walked back into the coffee shop. Horatio followed her closely, still carrying her bag. They walked into the small shop. Horatio set the bag down on an empty table near the front counter.

"What can I get you?" Horatio asked.

"A small Caramel Macchiato." Marisol answered.

Horatio nodded. "I'll be right back. Have a seat."

Marisol sat down at the table. Horatio walked to the front counter. The young woman behind the counter today was one of Dade University's students. She was a redhead and one of Horatio's favorite attendants. She looked up from the counter and smiled.

"Good afternoon sir." She said.

"Good afternoon miss." Horatio replied.

"What can I get for you today?" she asked.

"A small Caramel Macchiato and a small regular." Horatio answered.

The girl nodded and set to work. She grabbed two cups from the counter, glancing toward Marisol at the table. She smiled and looked back to Horatio. "I see you have a friend today."

Horatio smiled but said nothing.

She poured Horatio's quickly and snapped the lid on. She then moved to the pumps behind her, adding the caramel to Marisol's drink. She added the Espresso, and finally the water. She slipped the cup beneath the steam nozzle for a few minutes. She grabbed a canister of whip cream and topped off the drink and snapped the lid on. She returned to the counter with the finished drink. "There you go Lieutenant."

Horatio pulled out a bill. "Keep the change."

"Thank you Lieutenant."

Horatio picked up the two drinks and walked back to the table. Marisol was attempting to fix her bag, unsuccessfully. She looked up as Horatio reached the table. He paused for only a moment. With the setting sun shimmering off the water through the windows, she was stunningly beautiful. She pulled her bag from the table. Horatio set down their cups and sat across from her.

"Do you always go out of your way to help people this much?" Marisol asked. She took a cautious sip of her drink.

"Usually." Horatio smiled. "It comes with my job."

"And what do you do?"

"I am a Lieutenant with the Miami-Dade Crime Lab." Horatio answered.

Marisol nodded. "I see. Well, that does come the job."

"And yourself?" Horatio asked.

Marisol cringed. "Well, I actually work two jobs. I'm a paralegal, but the law firm is closing down."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Horatio said.

"So am I, but with economy as it is, it'll happen. So to pay my bills I work nights as a bartender and waitress at a club." Marisol explained.

Horatio nodded. "How long until the firm closes?"

"The end of the week. Everyone's cleaning out their desks in a few days." Marisol explained.

"Have you looked at any other firms?" Horatio asked.

Marisol shook her head. "I haven't had the time. Between the firm closing and working nights, I barely have two hours between jobs."

"How do get time to yourself?" Horatio asked.

Marisol laughed lightly. "I suppose I could ask you the same question. I mean, I can't imagine a lot of time for you."

Horatio chuckled lightly. "I manage."

"Maybe I should follow your example?" Marisol said.

"You know, the city could always use help for the Prosecutors." Horatio said.

"And I suppose you could get me an interview?" Marisol asked.

Horatio smiled. "I could indeed."

Marisol smiled and laughed. Soft, musical, and for some reason it made him smile. "I appreciate the offer Horatio, but you have already done enough for me."

"I do what I can." Horatio said.

Marisol continued to smile. "Well you've done more than enough for me, Horatio. It was wonderful to meet you, but-"

"You have to go." Horatio finished.

Marisol nodded. "I have to go." She pushed her chair back from the table and slowly stood up. She knelt down and gathered her bag in her arms.

Horatio stood from the table and escorted Marisol out. He pushed open the door and held it for her as she stepped out of the shop.

"Thank you again, Horatio." Marisol said. She turned to leave.

"If it's not too much trouble, would you be interested in dinner?" Horatio asked.

Marisol paused, completely taken aback. "You mean…like a date?"

"Like a date." Horatio answered.

Marisol bit her lip nervously. Then the corner of her lips turned up. "When were you thinking?"

"Saturday night, eight o'clock."

"Saturday at eight. I will be there." Marisol answered.

Horatio nodded. "Okay then."

Marisol smiled and started on her way. "See ya then."

Horatio watched her leave. She walked down the sideway toward the parking lot. She looked over her shoulder once and smiled. Horatio smiled and waved in return. Marisol turned and continued on her way. Horatio turned to opposite direction and started down the sidewalk. His as he walked his steps felt lighter, his chest swelled and he couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p>okay...first chapter is up. yes, this is completely AU. let me know what you think as it goes.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The Miami sun had yet to rise over the horizon yet when Lieutenant Caine pulled into the parking lot of a gentlemen's club. There were already a number of uniformed officers with the entrance to the club taped off. The lot was empty, save for the department vehicles and three other cars in the lot. Horatio suspected one might be their victims. He cut the engine and climbed out of the hummer. He walked across the lot and ducked under the tape.

Inside, the club was fully lit. The walls were covered in deep red paper with overlaid black patterns. The bar was set up in the back, near the door. On the far side of the club was the stage. The stage was only four inches elevated from the main floor. The railing was metal, like one would have guarding their home, reached from wall to wall. There was no chance anyone could get onstage without climbing over the railing. The stage and floor were cleared of a body, but on the right side of the club were booths. One of which was the source of the crime scene. Horatio walked down the line of booths until he reached the final one. Inside was a scene that would surly hunt him should the assailant escape.

A young girl was lying on the floor of the booth, completely naked. Her body was horribly mutilated and covered in blood. Her long blond hair hung around her body, trapped in her own pool of blood. Her eyes were opened, glazed over in the look of the dead. She had been gaged by some material, still in her mouth.

M.E. Alexx Woods was kneeling beside the young woman. She shook her head as she examined the young girls face. "Poor baby."

"Do we have an I.D. Alexx?" Horatio asked.

"Nothing yet. No purse, wallet, anything." Alexx answered.

"Okay. Possible causes?"

"I won't know until I get her to the lab, but I wouldn't be surprised if the C.O.D. was exsanguination. With all the stab wounds and blood on the floor, she could've bled out in minutes." Alexx explained.

"Our victim's stage name is Chastity Wildheart." Frank Tripp said, joining them at the booth.

"Who found her?" Horatio asked.

"Coworker, stage name Roxy. The two of them were closing up. Roxy went to the back to talk to the owner. She claims she was only gone for half an hour. When she came back she found Chastity tied to the pole." Tripp explained.

"She moved the body?" Alexx asked.

"She said Chastity was still alive when she found her." Tripp continued.

"Did she see anyone?"

"No, by the looks of her, I'd believe her." Tripp finished.

"Okay, where is the witness now?" Horatio asked.

"She's in the owners office with the owner." Tripp answered. "And she's pretty shaken up."

Horatio nodded. "Thank you Frank. Calleigh and Eric are on their way, I want to have a word with the witness."

"I'll be out here." Tripp said.

Horatio walked back toward the front door but turned left. He followed the hidden hall toward the back of the club. He passed the restrooms and dressing room doors. The owner's office was near the back exit. The walls were glass, giving Horatio a clear view of the owner and the back of the witness. Two officers stood at the door, keeping an eye on them. Horatio reached the door and slipped into the office.

The owner was middle-aged. His black hair was cut short, giving a few inches to frame his face. He wore a black shirt with the top three buttons undone. His pants were black, sleek. He clearly made plenty from the club, or he had money of his own to spend on his expensive wardrobe. He stood in front of his desk, watching his employee. Clearly he looked aggravated someone else was sitting in his chair. He looked up as Horatio entered the room.

"Folks, I'm Lieutenant Horatio Caine." He said.

"Are you in charge?" the owner asked.

"I am sir. And you are?"

The owner walked toward him. Richard Billings. I own the club." Richard said. "Do you think you can speed up the process?"

"Mr. Billings one of your dancers was murdered in your club." Horatio said.

"And it's a tragedy. Chastity was a wonderful addition to the ladies, but I do have a business to run. If I'm not open by tonight, I lose my customers." Richard said.

"Richard the club can close for a night. God, Maggie was tied up and stabbed at one of the poles! How can you be worried about you club?" cried a familiar voice.

Horatio took a step to the left. He spotted the witness behind Richard. She had risen from the chair and was now leaning over the desk. She wore a tight red dress that barely reached the middle of her thighs. The neck line plunged down to her navel and was tied like a corset up the front. The front of her dress and skin was covered in blood. Her dark hair now hung loose around her face. Her makeup had run because of her tears. Several hours and an outfit change did nothing to hide her identity from Horatio.

"Oh please Roxy, Maggie's life was this club. She wouldn't want us to close down because of this." Richard replied.

"You arrogant son of a-"

"Mr. Billings would you please step out of the office." Horatio said.

Billings turned back toward Horatio. "It's my office, why should I leave?"

"Because it is part of my crime scene and I need to speak with your employee alone." Horatio explained.

Billings snorted bitterly as he stormed out of the office. "Unbelievable."

Horatio closed the door behind him. He took a breath and slowly turned around. "Marisol."

Marisol held his gaze. "Lieutenant."

"You failed to mention the club you for-"

"Is a strip club?" Marisol asked. "I didn't think that was vital information at the time."

"How well did you know the victim?" Horatio asked. He needed to stay on the task at hand.

Marisol licked her lip nervously. "I've known Maggie for about three months. We started working here at the same time."

"Is Maggie her real name?" Horatio asked.

Marisol nodded. "Margret Johnson. She'd just moved to Miami."

"So she doesn't have any family in the city?"

"No. She said they were all in New Jersey." Marisol explained.

"Marisol, I need you to tell me what happened." Horatio aid.

Marisol took a deep breath. "We were closing up. Maggie was cleaning the booths. I was counting the till behind the bar. We do it every night together. After I'd finished counting I slipped the money into the safety pouch and walked it back here to Richard."

Horatio nodded. "Okay, then what?"

"I gave the pouch to Richard so he could count it. And when he did he thought it was light and we got into this argument. When he finally counted the money again, he realized he had the right amount and I left." Marisol explained.

"Is that when you found Maggie?"

Marisol nodded slowly. She swallowed back the tears that threatened to return. "She was just hanging there, bleeding. And she was still alive. I cut her down and screamed for Richard to call for an ambulance."

"But it never came?"

"No, the damn office is soundproof." Marisol replied. She wiped a stray tear from her face.

"Marisol, do you have extra clothing?" Horatio asked.

Marisol nodded, confused. "Yes. Why?"

"When you cut Maggie down, you contaminated the crime scene. Your clothes are now evidence." Horatio explained.

Marisol sucked her bottom lip for a moment. "I didn't tell you where I work, for the same reason I haven't told my family. I don't want to see the look of disappointment and disgust on their faces. When I learned the firm was closing, I looked everywhere for a job. And unfortunately, the club was the only place that hired me." She rose from the chair and walked toward Horatio. "I get looks that make me hate myself from men I despise. I just wanted to spare you. You can have your CSI meet me in the dressing room for my dress, Lieutenant." Marisol walked past Horatio and opened the office door. She marched quickly toward the dressing room.

Horatio sighed heavily.

"Mari?"

Horatio walked out of the office. CSI Eric Delko was standing at one end of the hall as Marisol was at the other. Marisol quickly rushed off into the dressing room. Eric walked down to the hall toward the dressing room, but Horatio stepped in his path.

"Eric, do you know her?" Horatio asked.

Eric nodded. "Yeah, that's my sister Marisol. H, what's she doing here?"

"It would appear, Eric, that Marisol is the one who found her colleagues body." Horatio explained.

"What?"

"I want you processing the booth. Send Calleigh back here, is that understood?" Horatio asked.

Eric nodded slowly. "Yeah."

"By the book, Eric." Horatio reminded.

"By the book." Eric called.

Horatio watched as Eric vanished back down the hall toward the clubs main floor. He turned his head toward the dressing room. It was going to be a difficult case.

* * *

><p>yeah...who saw that coming?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

In all her years of working as a Medical Examiner for Miami-Dade Country, Alexx Woods had seen many gruesome things; stabbings, gunshots, dog attacks, everything anyone could imagine, and even some even she couldn't imagine. But this was by far one of the most violent stabbing victims she'd ever seen to.

"Poor baby girl. Whatever life you had, you didn't deserve this." Alexx said, gently stroking the victims cheek.

"I'm sure Maggie would agree with you Alexx." Horatio said, entering the morgue.

"Is that her name?" Alexx asked.

"Margret Johnson. She's originally from New Jersey." Horatio said. "She's also seventeen."

"Seventeen and working at a strip club? How in the world did she manage to get a job at a strip club?" Alexx asked.

"I intend to ask the owner." Horatio answered. "Cause of death?"

"Exsanguination, just as I thought. The blade entered her upper chest cavity and nicked the pulmonary artery. The killer also hit the splenic artery. There was much this guy didn't hit. Lungs, intestines, liver, the guy hit it all. Death was within minutes." Alexx explained. "I put time of death between four and five this morning. Bruising on her wrists confirm she was tied to the pole when the stabbing took place. Combination of nicked arteries and gravity."

Horatio nodded. "That corresponds with our witnesses' statement."

"Eric's sister, right?" Alexx asked.

"Yes. Have you run a sex kit yet?" Horatio replied.

"Sure did." Alexx turned from the exam table to her notes. "I found vaginal bruising and semen in poor Maggie. It's already on its way back to DNA."

"Did you find any trace?" Horatio asked.

"Surprisingly not in her fingernails. This girl has the cleanest fingernails I've ever seen." Alexx answered. She held up Maggie's right hand, showing the clean nail beds. "Course with her job I'm not surprised. But I did find some in her hair."

"It also means the ropes probably kept her from fighting back." Horatio said.

"This guys a piece of work Horatio. Eight stab wounds to this poor girl." Alexx said. "How's Marisol doing?"

"She's shaken up." Horatio said.

Alexx titled her head, watching Horatio. "Horatio? Is something wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Horatio asked.

"Well don't get me wrong, finding a seventeen year old girl stabbed to death is definitely mood changer, but you a little more cheerful before you talked to Marisol this morning." Alexx explained.

Horatio smiled to himself. Alexx always had a keen eye for details, even the tiniest ones. "I met Marisol at a coffee shop yesterday."

Alexx's brows rose. "Really?"

"I asked her to dinner." Horatio explained.

"And now with the case she could be a suspect." Alexx finished.

Horatio shook his head. "Is isn't that, Alexx."

"What is it then? Don't tell me it's because she works at a strip club." Alexx said.

"I honestly don't know."

* * *

><p>Natalia was shut up in DNA, bent over the computer. Her brown hair was pulled up into a loose braid behind her head. Her fingers worked double time against the keyboard. This didn't make any sense. Natalia shook her head.<p>

"This is unbelievable." Eric said entering the lab.

"You can say that again." Natalia replied, still typing.

"How could she do that? Her firm is closing down and she starts working at a strip club. Why wouldn't she tell us?" Eric asked.

"The semen Alexx pulled form out victims isn't just one sample. There are two DNA profiles in our victim." Natalia explained.

"I mean, I'm her brother. Why wouldn't she let me know she was in trouble?" Eric raved, pacing through the lab.

"The problem is that the two samples combines so it's going to take forever to separate the samples to get a correct profile on them." Natalia continued.

"What the hell was she thinking?" Eric asked.

"She was probably thinking how her family would react." Natalia answered, looking up from the computer.

Eric turned. "What do you mean?"

"Think about how you're acting right now, Eric. This is probably why she didn't tell you." Natalia explained. "Do you have any idea how much stress is on her, being your older sister. She has to set the example, even now. What kind of example is she setting by letting her family know she's losing one job and working at a sleazy one until she can find something else? God knows I wouldn't let my family find out."

Eric thought for a moment.

"Believe it or not, Eric, she was thinking about you guys when she decided not to tell you. Take it easy on her." Natalia said.

Eric sighed and nodded. "You're probably right. So, what's with the DNA?"

"We have two contributors. Problem is, I can't get a complete profile until both contributions are separate through the system. It's gonna put DNA back at least an hour." Natalia explained.

"But that does give us at least two count of statutory rape charges ready." Eric replied.

Natalia nodded. "Thank god for that. I still can't believe out victim was seventeen. I mean, how did her boss not know her age?"

"Fake I.D. maybe." Eric said. "What about the blood on Marisol's dress? Anything that might be from the killers?"

"No. I ran all the samples from her dress. It's all the vics blood." Natalia answered.

"Well it's a start. I'm gonna go interview the owner with Tripp. Get some answers about our vic." Eric explained.

"Oh, let me know how that goes." Natalia joked.

Eric smirked as he walked out of the lab.

* * *

><p>thought eric having a little breakdown about marisol was called for.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Richard Billings looked less than amused sitting in the interrogation room of Miami PD. Not that Eric cared at all. The body of a brutally stabbed seventeen year old girl was lying in the morgue.

"Why am I here? I am a business to run." He said.

"Not if your girls are underage." Tripp said.

"What are you talking about?" Billings asked.

"We're talking about Maggie Johnson. A.K.A. Chastity." Eric answered.

Billings shrugged. "It wouldn't be the first time a girl's lied on her application."

"Application?" Tripp asked. "You actually take applications for stripping?"

"Of course. You can't just have any girl on stage dancing." Billings replied.

"So long as they look good it doesn't matter what age they are, right?" Eric asked.

"Right." Billings said. His eyes widened, realizing what he had said. "I mean no. That's not what I meant."

"Drop the act Billings, we know you knew Maggie's age. Turns out all of your male employees knew her age. They even confronted you about it." Eric explained.

"Well they're lying." Billings said.

"All seven of the lying?" Tripp asked.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Billings replied.

"You that lousy of a boss?" Eric asked.

"No. I run a popular business. The men are simply jealous that the girls get all the attention." Billings explained.

Eric snorted. "I'm sure that's it."

"Look, I've cooperated with the investigation thus far, so unless you're arresting me, I have a business to run." Billings said, standing from his seat.

"Not quite, Mr. Billings." Tripp said. "You had a minor working at a strip club, you can be sure you're going to have every single one of your girls checked to make sure they're legal."

"And we'll be taking a DNA sample from you." Eric said.

Billings turned to Eric. "What for?"

"Reference sample. We've already gotten them from your workers." Eric explained.

"Yeah, they were a lot more willing to help fight Maggie's killer than you are." Tripp said.

Billings held a scowl for a moment. "Fine. You'll get a sample."

* * *

><p>Natalia sighed as the results appeared on the computer screen. "No matches."<p>

Eric shook his head and lowered it. "You gotta be kidding."

Natalia shook her head. "Sorry. The workers and owner are not a match."

"They're only illuminated as her partners; one of them could still be her killer." Horatio said. "How's the DNA extrapolation coming?"

"Good. It's about halfway finished. Another hour or two and we should have two profiles." Natalia explained.

"Keep me posted." Horatio said.

Ryan entered the lab. "H, there you are."

"Mr. Wolf."

"I pulled trace from the rope that our vic was tied with. It's the same trace Alexx found in her hair. It's synthetic leather." Ryan explained.

"Well it is a strip club. Leather isn't new." Natalia said.

"No, but whatever the leather came from will definitely have signs of shedding." Ryan explained.

"Was there anything about the rope?" Horatio asked.

Ryan shook his head. "No. It's generic boating rope. You can buy it at any hardware store. I'm gonna head back to the club and see what I can find."

"Let's go Mr. Wolf." Horatio said.

* * *

><p>and we're back to the drawing board.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Despite the news of a homicide within the walls of the club, it was still opening when Horatio and Ryan arrived. There were several cars parked in the lot and a line of men waiting outside the front doors. Horatio and Ryan bypassed the line, holding their shields and entered the club. The crime scene tape was still wrapped over the booth, but it looked as though the booth had been blocked for public access altogether. The music was fairly low and the lights were on. Girls walked around the front room, preparing it for the start of the evening. Horatio looked around for a moment, before spotting a familiar face.

Marisol was behind the bar, wiping down glasses. She was dressed in short reddish pink dress. The dress was strapless, yet she had tulle armbands from above her elbow reaching down to her wrists. The crisscrossing of ribbon down the front of her dress reminded Horatio of the lacing of a shirt, or corset. Her dark hair was pulled back with a ringlet around her head. She looked up as he approached.

"Lieutenant, welcome to theme night." Marisol said.

"Marisol, we have a few questions concerning Maggie." Horatio said.

Marisol set the glass and rag down on the counter. "Okay."

"Do you know if Maggie was seeing anyone?" he asked.

Marisol thought for a moment. She shook her head slowly. "No. She wasn't seeing anyone, no boyfriend anyways. She'd mention meeting a man once in a while, but it never seemed to work out because she was always meeting someone knew a few days later."

"I don't suppose she told you their names." Horatio said.

"No. No Maggie was really quiet about that. Especially after Johnny." Marisol said.

"Who's Johnny?" Ryan asked.

Marisol glanced over their shoulders. Horatio noted she was glancing toward the hallway leading to the back. "Look, the clubs already expecting a low count tonight after this morning. Having two cops here isn't going to help us."

"Marisol, your friend was murdered in this very room several hours ago." Horatio said.

Marisol looked away from them. "I know."

"Then help us find her killer." Horatio said.

Her head rose. "I want to. I really do, Horatio. Maggie was the only person that made working in this bearable. And I want nothing more than to put her killer away and leave this place."

"So what's stopping you?"

Marisol leaned closer. "Richard Billings."

"The owner?" Ryan asked.

Marisol nodded. "There's something about him that seems to say, 'You can't leave'."

"What gives you that impression?" Horatio asked.

"Working as a paralegal, you do gain the ability to read people character without really knowing them. And I've read plenty of men like Billings." Marisol explained. "The problem is, you can't arrest him for anything without proof."

"And you don't have any." Horatio finished.

Marisol shook her head. "No, but I know Maggie felt the same way."

Horatio glanced toward Ryan and then back to Marisol. "Did she ever tell you this?"

"Every day." Marisol answered.

"Would you excuse us for a moment?" Horatio asked.

Marisol nodded and returned to her work.

Horatio and Ryan stepped from the counter.

"You think what Marisol's saying is true?" Ryan asked. "Billings is dirty?"

"I do, however we can't prove that." Horatio said.

"Maybe that's why Maggie was killed. She had proof." Ryan suggested.

"But nothing was recovered in her belongings to incriminate Billings." Horatio said. He pulled out his phone. "Calleigh, I want you and Natalia over at Maggie Johnson's address first thing in the morning."

"This place has lockers for the workers, right?" Ryan asked.

"It does indeed, Mr. Wolf." Horatio said. He turned back toward the bar. "Marisol."

Marisol looked up.

"We may be able to look into Billings but we need your cooperation with Maggie's murder." Horatio explained.

Marisol nodded. "Whatever I can do."

"Tell us about Johnny, please." Horatio said.

Marisol sighed. "What a story. Johnny was a bartender here at the club. Now, I've seen plenty of low-life's as a paralegal, but Johnny was a real creep. We'd catch him in our dressing room, acting like he owned the place. He would constantly harass the girls while they were working, especially Maggie. I warned him if he didn't stop I'd go to Billing's. He didn't. Billing's fired him." Marisol explained.

"How long ago was that?" Horatio asked.

Marisol snorted lightly. "That entire set of issues took place the week Maggie and I started. I haven't heard anything from Johnny since. That's also when I started noticing Billings personal low-life details."

"How?"

"After Johnny was fired, Billings took it out on Maggie and I. He always made us open and work till close. We barely got our breaks and our checks were a joke. But it looked a lot harder on Maggie for some reason." Marisol explained.

"You mentioned locker rooms. Does each worker have an assigned locker?" Ryan asked.

Marisol nodded. "Yeah. They're in the back by the office."

"Can you show us?" Horatio asked.

"Sure." Marisol said. She turned from them. "Mark, I'm heading to the back for a few minutes."

Mark looked up and nodded. "Alright, I got the bar."

Marisol walked around the bar. "This way."

Marisol led them through the back hall. They passed the restrooms quickly and came to Billings office. He was sitting at his desk, on the phone. He looked up as the passed him, clearly irritated by their presence, but Marisol kept walking. She led them into the back room.

The locker room was decorated nearly identically as the front room. The walls were dark red and glossed with black. The lockers were set up single file, reaching four feet high. Beside each locker was a vanity mirror, dresser, and chair set. Marisol pointed out Maggie's locker in the line on the right side. She grabbed the combination and started turning it.

"She gave you her combination?" Horatio asked.

Marisol nodded. "My locker was broken into a month ago. Maggie shared her locker with me until mine was fixed." She pulled the lock open.

"Step back please." Ryan said. He slipped the lock from the locker and opened it.

Inside the locker were a number of items. On the hook was a short outfit, a sailor's outfit. Ryan pulled the hanger and outfit from the locker and set it aside. He reached in a found a gather of rope, identical to the one found on the body. Ryan pulled the rope from the locker and bagged it. He turned to Marisol.

"Can you tell me why Maggie has rope in her locker?" he asked.

"It was Maggie's thing. She'd use it all the time in her routine." Marisol explained.

Ryan nodded. He pulled out a makeup kit, duffle bag, and shoes. One by one, he slipped them into labels evidence bags. "Did Maggie ever use anything leather in her routine?"

Marisol shook her head. "No, never."

"Do any dancers use leather?" Horatio asked.

"No, no one." Marisol answered. "Richard prefers that leather be used for theme night rather than every night uses. It's supposed to boost patrons, I guess."

"Was last night leather theme?" Ryan asked.

"No. Theme nights are twice a month, planned weeks apart." Marisol explained.

Horatio watched Marisol's stature. Her eyes were focused on the possessions of her coworker. She was trying to hold back her tears.

"Marisol, you mention that Maggie often had dates, do you know if she kept a day planner?" Horatio asked.

Marisol looked up. She snorted lightly. "Oh yeah. Maggie planned everything in her life."

Ryan reached into her locker and searched for the planner. He pulled his arm out. "There's no planner in there."

Marisol's eyes grew wide and her lips parted in surprise. "What?"

"Does anyone else have the combination to Maggie's locker?" Horatio asked.

"No. Just me." Marisol answered slowly. She knew how bad this looked.

"MARISOL!"

Marisol's head snapped up.

Richard Billings was standing in the doorway of the locker room. "I'm paying you to tend the bar, not entertain the cops. Go do your job."

Marisol sighed and walked out of the locker room.

Horatio turned to Ryan. "I'll be back Mr. Wolf." He turned and walked toward Billings. "Mr. Billings, it would be in your best interest to keep your distance from her."

"Is that a threat?" Billings asked.

"That's a threat." Horatio answered without hesitation. He continued walking through the hall. Marisol was not too far ahead of him. "Marisol."

She turned. "Lieutenant."

Horatio stopped in front of her. "Maggie didn't deserve this, and neither do you."


	6. Chapter 6

When Calleigh and Natalia arrived at Maggie Johnson's apartment, neither one of them could say they were surprised with the conditions of her apartment. From the moment they opened the disabled door into the apartment, it was obvious that Maggie wasn't putting her checks into her residence. The front room was completely trashed. The table was knocked on its side, the chairs thrown about the room. The sofa had been ripped apart, the coffee table was on its back. The bookshelf was ridden of its books, many of the pages scattered the floor. One of the windows was covered in wood, most likely due to the fact that it was broken.

"Oh man." Natalia said.

"Somebody was in here." Calleigh said. "Go check the bedroom."

Natalia walked down the small hall. The garbage and smell began to dissipate the further she went. Natalia passed through the open door of Maggie's room. Compared to the living room, the bedroom was fairly clean. The bed was messed up and the hamper was full of used clothes, but other than that it was neat.

Natalia walked to the nightstand and set her kit on the floor. She opened her kit and pulled out her gloves. Natalia opened the top drawer and froze. "Uh, Cal, you might wanna see this." Natalia crouched down, picking up her camera.

Calleigh walked into the bedroom. "What'd you find?"

"Maggie's dirty secret." Natalia answered. She picked up the drawer and pulled it from the stand. Inside were several boxes of condoms along with several unused packages. There were gags, ropes, vibrators, all tucked neatly inside the drawer. "Seventeen year old stripper in Miami, what are the odds that's she's also prostituting herself?"

Calleigh shook her head. "I don't know. Look at her apartment; with all the money she'd be making, she would've been in a nicer place."

Natalia started bagging all the items in the drawer.

Calleigh turned to the bed. She pulled back the sheets and pulled out her UV light. She put on her glasses and turned on the light. Calleigh sighed again at the nonexistence numbers of semen sample on the sheets. "At least she was being safe."

Natalia looked at the clean sheet. "Probably the safest thing this poor girl did."

Calleigh folded up the sheets and slipped them into bags.

Natalia started at the dresser drawer. She pulled in open. "Oh my god."

Calleigh looked up. "What is it?"

"You're not going to believe this." Natalia said.

Calleigh walked around the bed to Natalia. "Oh god."

Inside the top drawer were dozens of baggies filled with used condoms. Each one was in its own baggie, dated, named, and ordered. Natalia snapped several pictures before picking up a baggie.

"Okay, no girl keeps souvenirs of who she sleeps with." Natalia said.

"Which means Maggie was prostituting voluntarily." Calleigh replied.

"Someone was pimping her around." Natalia said.

Calleigh picked up one of the baggies. "Everything's labeled. The guy's name, the date."

"Should make tracking them easy." Natalia said.

"Yeah, but that also makes our list of suspects bigger." Calleigh said.

Natalia glanced back at the door. "The front room was trashed, but the bedroom was untouched."

"Maybe whatever the killer took was in the living room?" Calleigh suggested.

"Then he must know what he wants." Natalia said. "I mean, I know Maggie didn't have much, but there are still plenty of things in this room worth taking."

"Which makes me wonder just what the killer was after." Calleigh said.

* * *

><p>and it's all starting to come together...i think.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Marisol sighed heavily as she walked across the parking lot to the building her office resided in. Only a few more days and it would just be another empty building. She stepped up onto the sidewalk and walked through the front doors. She greeted the receptionist, Marcy, and walked down the carpeted hall toward her office. She heard a melody emanating from her purse. Marisol reached into her white bag and retrieved her phone. She sighed and dropped her phone back into her bag. She reached up to her head and rubbed her temples as she walked. Her phone had been going nonstop for the past two days, ever since Eric had told their parents about Marisol's situation. They hadn't left her alone since; Marisol had even skipped dinner with her family to avoid their questions. With the firm closing, her friend murdered, and her secret out, Marisol's focused attention had to be prioritized. Marisol grabbed the handle of her door and pushed it open. She flipped on the light, the with the wall high windows, she didn't really need to.

Her office was one of the larger ones in the building. With good reason of course, she had at least three five level file cabinets lined against the walls. They were emptied weeks ago, al the case files were. All that was left in her office were all of Marisol's procession. Which she seemed to have more than she thought. Several boxes lined the floor, some on top of each other. Her desk sat in the back corner; finally cleared off, save for a few personal possessions that would soon be remedied.

Marisol walked to her desk and set down her purse. She picked up the pictures of her family and set them inside the box. She gathered her cup holding her pens and pencils and set it inside the box. All that really remained was her glass nameplate. Marisol reached for her plate…that wasn't there anymore. She frowned. _Where did that thing go?_

Suddenly something slammed into the back of Marisol's head. The force sent Marisol sliding over her desk and onto the floor. The room spun in a blur of starts and shadows. She gasped in pain and pushed herself up from the floor. She could see the shoes of her attacker walking around her desk, towards her. Her hearing was a mumble, slowly returning to normal, like her vision.

"Where is it?" he asked.

"What?" Marisol asked.

He grabbed her by the hair. Marisol cried out in pain. She rose as he lifted her to her feet by her hair. "Where is the package?"

"What package?" Marisol asked.

The man threw Marisol across the room. She stumbled to the ground. Marisol crawled toward the door, but her attacker wasn't far behind her. He grabbed her again, dragging her to her feet. Marisol elbowed the man and made a run for the door.

"MARCY!" Marisol screamed.

Before Marisol could reach the door, she felt her attack slam into her back. Marisol lost her balance and broke through the glass door. She stumbled to the ground in the hallway in a rain of glass. She landed on the floor, covered in glass. Marisol looked up from the floor, toward her office, but he was gone.

"MARISOL!" Marcy cried. She ran down the hall.

"Marcy…call the…police." Marisol gasped.

* * *

><p>you didn't think Marisol was goign to get off on just her friend dying did you?<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

The breaks of the department hummer screeched to a stop in the lot of the law firm. The engine died quickly and the front door was thrown open. Horatio stormed into the building. He passed the receptionist desk and headed down the hall. Not too far down the hall, yellow crime scene tape blocked off the hall. The paramedics were set up in the hall with the gurney up against the wall. Marisol was sitting on top of the gurney while the paramedic tended to her head.

Horatio walked to her side. He looked over to the paramedics. "Could you give us a moment?"

The paramedics nodded and left them alone.

Marisol looked up from the gurney. Her face was dotted with small laceration from the glass. They had been cleaned and the bleeding had stopped. Her palms were bandaged and freed of any glass embedded in them. A trail of blood ran down the back of her neck and white blouse, from the trauma she sustained to her head.

"How do you feel?" Horatio asked.

Marisol snorted lightly. "I've been better. It's really not as bad as it looks."

"Marisol, what happened?" Horatio asked.

"I just came in to finish packing my office. I hadn't even been in for ten minutes when someone jumps me from behind." Marisol explained. "The guy hit me over the head with something, I don't know what and then he starts asking for a package."

"A package?"

Marisol nodded. "Yeah. I told I didn't what he was talking about. Then he tried to grab me and I…went through the door."

"Did you at any time see his face, Marisol?" Horatio asked.

Marisol shook her head. "He hit me pretty good with something. I was seeing starts for a few minutes in there. But I'm fine."

"Marisol, I want you to go to the hospital and have yourself check out." Horatio said.

"No really, I'm alright." Marisol replied.

"You could have sustained a serious concussion Marisol. Go to the hospital." Horatio said.

Marisol sighed. "I'm getting out of it, am I?"

"No." Horatio answered. He smiled lightly.

Marisol returned the smile. "Okay then. I'll go."

"Thank you." Horatio said. "I'll have Eric ride with you." He looked to the paramedics.

Marisol drew her legs up onto the gurney and leaned back. The paramedics started rolling the gurney out of the office. Horatio watched Marisol until the paramedics left the office building. He turned slowly toward the door of Marisol's office; or rather, what remained of her door. Most of the glass covered the floor, leaving only an outline of glass within the door. Horatio walked into Marisol's office, where Calleigh and Ryan were processing. Calleigh was standing over Marisol's desk while Ryan was investigating the boxes.

"What have we found?" Horatio asked.

"I found glass shards in the carpet behind Marisol's desk." Calleigh explained. "I'm thinking it belongs to this." Calleigh held up a triangular prism, broken into pieces. "It's Marisol's name plate and I found blood on the edges."

"Mr. Wolf?"

"Something Marisol said. The attacker asked about a package." Ryan said. "I don't think Marisol knew she had it." Ryan said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this firm's been closing down. I doubt anyone here has been thinking about the mail they get at the office. Marisol probably packed it away a few days ago without even thinking about it." Ryan explained.

"Let's get the boxes to the lab and go through everything." Horatio said.

"If it's not here, Marisol might've already taken it home." Ryan said.

"Call Eric, have him take to Marisol." Horatio said.

Calleigh watched her boss for a moment. "What is it Horatio?"

"Property is missing from the victims locker, her homes looks as if someone was there, and now her coworker is attacked. This isn't random, someone is looking for something." Horatio said.

"Do you think that's why Maggie was murdered?"

"It appears that way, Mr. Wolf." Horatio said.


	9. Chapter 9

Ryan had set the boxes in an empty room back at the lab. He'd emptied one entire box and was going through everything by hand. However, he was not prepared for how organized Marisol was, and how she had managed to pack what seemed to be three offices worth of things into one box. And he still had three more boxes to go through. He sighed and slipped the pen case back into the evidence bag.

"Oh, are you playing 'I Spy'?" Eric asked at the door.

"More like 'Where's Waldo'." Ryan asked.

"And I take it Waldo is evading you." Eric replied.

Ryan looked up. "Yeah."

"Need some help?"

"Please."

Eric smiled and walked into the lab. He pulled on a pair of gloves and joined Ryan at the table.

"How's your sister doing?" Ryan asked.

"Better. No sign of brain trauma or concussion." Eric answered.

"Good." Ryan said. "Wow, Marisol really knows how to pack."

Eric snorted in laughter. "Yeah, you should've seen her growing up. She could pack an entire kitchen into three boxes. And she did it in under an hour."

Ryan nodded. "No kidding."

"Yeah, my parents loved it. Whenever we decided to move, Marisol was in charge of making sure everything was packed neatly." Eric explained.

"And the terrifying thing is that there are three more boxes to go through." Ryan said.

"Well, let's hope that Waldo is in box number one." Eric said. "What is Waldo?"

"Some kind of package. Marisol told us that her attacker demanded a package that he thought she had." Ryan explained.

"And we have no idea what it looks like?" Eric asked.

Ryan shook his head. "Not a clue."

"Great." Eric said. He picked up the closes bag and started searching.

In another hour, Ryan and Eric managed to find Marisol' laptop, CDs, address book, files, pencils, desk lamp, and a box of candy hidden with a book safe. But there was no sign of a package in the first box. Eric finished packing everything into the first box, nearly as perfect as Marisol had. Ryan lifts the second box onto the table and sets the first box back onto the floor.

Eric removes the lid and reached for the first evidence bag. As his hand grasps the bag, he paused. The weight of the bag is heavy. And there's something else to it, but Eric wasn't sure just yet. It could just be another book. He removed it from the evidence bag and pauses. It's wrapped in beige paper and labeled to Marisol. But more than that, it was from their victim.

"Ryan." Eric said.

Ryan looked up. "What?"

Eric showed him the label. "I think I found Waldo."

"So what's Waldo hiding?" Ryan asked.

Eric cut open the package and gently slid out the item. A small yellow planner slipped onto the tables surface. He picked up the planner and opened it to the front cover. "Maggie Johnson's planner."

Ryan's brows furrowed. "Why'd she send it to Marisol?"

Eric flipped through the pages. It took only seconds for her eyes to absorb the ink on the paper. "I think I know."

"What?"

Eric passed the book. "The names and dates in here correspond with the condoms from the apartment."

"She's keeping a log of who she sleeps with?" Ryan asked.

"Look below that." Eric said.

Ryan looked back down at the dates. "She also wrote down how much they paid. She's keeping note of who's paying her."

"This is why she died." Eric said.

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked.

"Maggie knew Marisol was a paralegal. She knew Marisol could put a stop to this." Eric explained.

"Unfortunately, her killer put a stop to that." Ryan said. "We have no idea what he looks like, we haven't found the murder weapon, and you can't send these men away simply by their condom samples and the planner. They'd get a minimum sentence at best with this evidence."

"Then let's keep looking. Maybe Maggie sent more than one package to Marisol?" Eric suggested.

"You found that on the top, right?" Ryan asked.

Eric nodded.

"Okay, if she sent them all at once, then if there's any more, they should be near the top." Ryan said. He reached into the box and retrieved the next bag. He cut it open and emptied the contents onto the table. Dozens of photographs covered the table top, each one of the victim and another man. Ryan picked up several photos and started flipping through them. "Maggie was building her case against every single man she slept with."

Eric grabbed a stack of photos. He looked them over, front and back. "She labeled them all. Men, date, price, location."

"She's making sure there's no loop hole." Ryan said. He sighed and set his stack down. "I don't get it. If she's prostituting, why document it. I mean, I know it's still statutory rape, but from what Marisol was saying, Maggie wasn't a girl after revenge."

Eric flipped through more photos and stopped. "She wasn't just doing it for herself, Ryan." He showed Ryan another photo.

"That's not Maggie Johnson." Ryan said.

Eric shook his head. "No, but I recognize her from the club. She's another dancer."

"And that is definitely not consensual." Ryan said.

"You recognize the man she's with?" Eric asked.

Ryan nodded. "The club owner."

Eric flipped through the photos, pulling several out every few seconds. "And here he is with Maggie and other dancers."

"How much do you want to bet Billings is in the center of this prostitution ring?" Ryan asked.

Calleigh walked to the lab door. "Hey, I just got a print off Marisol's name plate that didn't belong to Marisol."

Eric arched his brow. "You'd it come back to?"

"Richard Billings." Calleigh explained.

"Well that makes sense. We found pictures of Billing's sleeping with Maggie and several other girls. Looks like he's using his girls as his own personal prostitution ring." Ryan explained.

"I wouldn't put it past him, his condom sample was a confirmed match to his illumination sample." Natalia said. "I also managed to put a name to our second sample, thanks to the condoms Maggie saved.

"Who wants to call Horatio?"

* * *

><p>is this making sense to everyone? and a note, it was origonally Natalia and Ryan here. i realized that i needed Eric in here moreso i switched them around so if there's and grammer errors pertaining to heshe, that's why. thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

"Mr. Billings, you attacked a young woman today." Horatio said.

Billings arched his brow and snorted. "That's very bold of you to say that Lieutenant."

"Miss Boa Vista." Horatio said.

Natalia pulled out a photo and set it down on the table in front of Billings. "This is a print we pulled from a name plate. It was also used to beat a young woman this afternoon. Your prints were on it."

Billings shrugged. "So? I've been to Delko's firm before."

Horatio smirked. "Now how could you know that Miss Delko works at a law firm?"

"Word gets around." Billings said.

Natalia arched one of her brows. "Really, because we've been talking with your dancers and none of them knew Marisol's real line of work. Actually, they were all…excited to hear what kind of work she does."

Billings shook his head. "Can't imagine why."

"Maybe, it has something to do with these." Horatio said. He set down another stack of photographs.

Billings looked them over. "What are these supposed to be?"

"Well this one, is you rapping Maggie Johnson. That alone will get you fifteen years mandatory time in prison." Natalia explained. "Then of course, there are the other dancers, not to mention the prostitution you forced them into."

Billings snorted. "You can't prove that."

"On the contrary, we can." Horatio said. "You see, those women at the club were more than willing to give you up. Each one gave us names, dates, and the price that the men paid _you_."

"We also pulled your payroll for the past few years and found some information that the IRS will be most interested in. We also found several hefty withdrawals you made just a few days before Maggie was murdered." Natalia explained.

"You are finished." Horatio said.

"So what do you want?" Billings asked.

"Jonathan Broadswith." Horatio stated.

"Johnny? Johnny's a former employee I had to fire." Billing's explained.

"He's also the one you hired to kill Maggie." Horatio said.

"I want a deal." Billings demanded.

"I don't make deals with scum like you." Horatio replied.

Billings smirked and leaned back into his chair. "Then good like finding him before he finds her."

"Finds who?" Natalia asked.

Billings looked up at Horatio. "You know who I'm talking about."

"Where is he?" Horatio asked.

Billings shrugged. "Guess you'll have to wait and see."

Suddenly a sharp ringing echoed in the room.

"Maybe not. Answer it." Horatio said.

Billings didn't move.

Horatio walked around the table to Billing's side. "Answer it, Mr. Billings."

Billings reached into his pocket and removed his phone. He answered the call and passed the phone to Horatio. "Hello."

"_Lieutenant Caine?"_ it was Marisol.

"Marisol." Horatio said.

"_Did I dial the wrong number?"_ Marisol asked.

"No. Mr. Billings is in police custody." Horatio explained.

"_I see. Well I was just calling to tell him that I'm not coming in tonight. And I'm not coming back."_ Marisol explained.

"I'll pass along the message." Horatio replied. He couldn't help but feel greatly relieved at her discussion.

Billings looked at his watch. "Be sure to give my regards to Miss Delko. It's a real shame. She was quite a looker, even if she stayed behind the bar every night."

Horatio stared at Billings. Marisol was next. Maggie's killer was coming after Marisol. "Marisol, where are you right now?"

"_At the club, cleaning out my locker."_ Marisol explained.

"Marisol, I need you to listen very closely to me. Find an empty room and locker yourself inside. I'm on my way." Horatio explained.

"_What's going on?"_ Marisol asked.

"I'll explain everything when I get there. Do not leave that room." Horatio said. He closed the phone. He pointed to Billings. "He does not leave this room!"

* * *

><p>yeah, never a dull moment.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Marisol eased her foot onto the break of her car. Her car came to a slow stop in the empty parking lot, just in front of the club. Despite the throbbing pain in the back of her head and the aching of her body, Marisol was excited. Never had she been more excited to get to work, because after tonight, she was never coming back to this hell hole every again. She was going to clean out her locker, leave a nasty note on Billing's desk, give him a call and tell him where he can shove this job. Very unprofessional, but oh so worth it.

Marisol cut the engine and climbed out of her car. She pulled down the bottom of her black ruched pencil skirt. She walked around back to the side entrance. Marisol grabbed the door handle and opened the door, slipping into the club. She quickly made her way to the dressing room. She walked to her locker and quickly set her combination.

Marisol practically ripped the lock form her locker and tossed it into her new duffle bag. She looked at the collection of things inside her locker; makeup, perfume, tights, shoes, glitter, gaudy hair accessories. It made her sick. Marisol walked to the far end of the room and grabbed the trash bin. She set the bin below her locker and started pulling out her things. Marisol dumped the glitter, the accessories, the tights, even the makeup into the bin. She examined her shoes. They were black stilettoes with rhinestones butterflies on the ankle and toe straps. They were fairly new; she hadn't worn them to work once. She could wear them easily without thinking of the club, or she could probably sell them and make some money. She tucked them into her bag. Marisol looked back into her locker; the only thing that remained was her costume for her shift tonight. It was black, short. The entire skirt was made of tulle and barely reached the middle of her thighs. The top was tulle overtop a layer of black fabric, all ruched together into a sweetheart neckline of the corset. Truth be told, it was one of Marisol more modest-and secretly favorite-outfits for work.

Marisol took the dress from her locker and took a longer look at it. If she kept it, would she think back to the club? Or would she be thinking about the reason she was wearing it again? Would she even have another reason to wear this again? If any potential boyfriends learned she used to work at a strip club, they'd leave faster than if she's said she was pregnant. Marisol shook her head and shoved the dress into her bag; she could sell the shoes and dress in a set. Why not?

Marisol zipped up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She walked out of the dressing room toward Richard's office. She walked into the office and walked to the desk. She sat down in Richards's chair, enjoying the moment. Marisol grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen from the desk and started writing. She pulled out her phone from her bag and quickly dialed Richards's number.

"_Hello."_

Marisol paused. That wasn't Richard. "Lieutenant Caine?"

"_Marisol."_

"Did I dial the wrong number?" Marisol asked.

"_No, Mr. Billing's is in police custody."_ Horatio explained.

Marisol paused. If Richard was in police custody than it had something to do with Maggie, or his lousy bookkeeping. "I see. Well I was just calling to let Richard know, that I'm not coming in tonight. And I'm not coming back."

"_I'll pass along the message."_ Horatio replied.

Marisol capped the pen and rose from the chair. She could hear another voice in the background, probably Richards, but whatever he was saying, she couldn't hear it.

"_MAriosl, where are you?"_ Horatio asked. Something in his voice made Marisol stop.

"At the club, cleaning out my locker." Marisol answered.

"_Marisol, I need you to listen very closely to me. Find an empty room and locker yourself inside. I'm on my way." _Horatio explained. He was clearly on edge.

"What's going on, Horatio?" Marisol asked.

"_I'll explain everything when I get there. Do not leave that room."_ Horatio said. And with that, the call ended.

Marisol closed her phone and rushed to the door. She locked it quickly and shut off the lights. Marisol ducked below the window level and sat in the dark. With her pressed against the door, she waited. Marisol felt her heartbeat increased within her chest. She kept her breathing slow; the last thing she needed was to be panicking.

Marisol sighed and leaned her head back against the door. She looked out through the window of Richard's office…and froze. Someone was inside the club. They were standing in the hall, moving toward the office, toward her. Marisol slowly crawled from the door, keeping beneath the windows. She could hear the footsteps coming toward the door. It couldn't be Horatio; he had only just called her. Whoever it was, they were coming for her that much Marisol knew. Her heart was beating faster in her chest; echoing so loudly in her ears that she could barely focus on the footsteps reaching the door.

The handle jiggled, catching Marisol's attention. She sucked her lips in and covered her mouth. The handle shook vigorously, but didn't budge. Something hit the door, making Marisol jump in her spot. Suddenly the glass of the door broke. Marisol heard the shards drop to the floor near her. She could hear something grab the handle again, but this time to door opened. Marisol pressed herself out of sight of the door and closed her eyes. The light turned on and Marisol held her breath. She waited through an eternity, hearing only the speedy beating of her heart. She heard the licking of the light once more and closing of the office door. Marisol opened her eyes, still sitting in the dark. She could hear the footsteps leading away from the office.

Marisol sighed heavily. She couldn't stay in the office, let alone the club. They were coming for her and Marisol knew that it was only a matter of time before they did. And she did not want to be backed in the corner when they did. Marisol crawled onto her knees and eased herself back to the door. She noted the broken glass on the floor and the circle form missing from the door itself. She eased the handle open and slipped out of the office. Marisol glanced around the corner and listened for any sign of the intruder. She turned from the office and headed toward the back entrance. She moved quietly through the hall, back past the dressing rooms. She rounded the corner to the door. Marisol's steps quicken as she neared the door.

Suddenly a figure came around the corner in front of Marisol. Marisol pushed against the door, but it was chained shut. The figure came toward her. Marisol turned form the door and sprinted down the hall toward the dressing rooms. She could hear the man coming after her. Marisol burst into the room and slammed the doors closed behind her. She grabbed the closest vanity and dragged it in front of the doors.

The man slammed into the door, making the vanity jump at Marisol. Marisol jumped back and sprinted across the room. Another slam of the door sent the vanity teetering over onto the floor, shattering the mirror and opening the entrance to the man. Marisol sprinted through the back of the dressing room, leading to the stage of the club. She pulled at the heavy curtains, searching for the part of the two. Finally she found the part, just as the man was coming through the hall. Marisol passed through the curtains, coming out on stage. She could see the outline of exit sign just fifty feet in front of her.

She could the man's hurried footsteps coming behind her. Marisol ran across the stage. She grabbed the stage railing and swung herself between the bar and the stage. Marisol managed to use the momentum of her swing to launch herself a good distance from the stage without disrupting her balance. She looked over her shoulder and found her attacker leaping over the stage railing. It was then that Marisol knew she wouldn't make it to the door. But she could make it to the bar.

Marisol shifted her direction in a split second. She grabbed the nearest chairs and table and tossed them behind her, into the path of her attacker. She could hear the man stumbling over them and crashing into another table. Marisol ran behind the bar and latched the door. She knocked down several bottles of alcohol as she moved further through the bar. She fumbled for the clubs main light switch. Her fingers ran across the controls and immediately flipped them. The club was fully lit within seconds, and Marisol now saw her attacker face to face.

"Johnny." Marisol gasped.

Johnny stood in front of Marisol, holding a bloodied knife. The only thing between them was the layers of wood and steel of the bar. His blond hair hung over his face, just barley reaching his eyes. He smiled darkly. "Hey Roxy. Haven't seen you in months."

"You killed Maggie, didn't you?" Marisol asked.

"Had to. She was gonna ruin everything. Course, turn out so are you." Johnny replied. "So how about you just give up now. And I promise it'll be quick and painless."

Rage fumed within Marisol. "Like Maggie? You tied her to the pole and butchered her, you sick bastard!"

Johnny slammed the knife on the bar, making Marisol move back. "I was being nice, Roxy. Make it look like an accident. Now, I think I'll have a little fun with you, like I did with Maggie."

Marisol grabbed a bottle of liquor from behind and shattered the base of the bottle. "I'd love to see you try. The police ae on their way right now."

"Maggie was dead ten minutes before you found her. How long do you think it'll be before the cops find you dead?" Johnny asked. He pulled back the knife and made a slash for her.

Marisol pulled back and slammed the broken bottle over his arm. Johnny hissed and drew his arm back. Marisol threw the bottle at him, forcing Johnny to step from the bar. She grabbed another bottle and opened the top. She took a quick sip and dumped the rest over the bar. One last trick Maggie taught her.

"One last drink before dying, right?" Johnny asked. He moved for Marisol again.

Marisol grabbed Mark's spare lighter and lit it up. She sprayed the liquor into the flame, igniting the alcohol. The flames shot out toward the bar and Johnny. The flames of burning liquor hit the pilled alcohol on the bar, igniting it in front of Johnny. He pulled back from the flames. Marisol tossed the lighter aside. She threw her leg up onto the under shelf of the bar and threw herself over the bar. She hit the ground and sprinted toward the door.

Marisol threw herself out of the club. She sprinted across the lot toward her car. She heard the door of the club, knowing Johnny wasn't too far behind her. Her car was just feet from her. All she needed was-

Suddenly the full weight of Johnny's body collided with Marisol's, sending them both crashing to the ground. Marisol grunted as she hit the concrete hard. She rolled across the ground, stopping short just five feet from her car. She rolled onto her stomach and started rising to her knees. Suddenly her foot was snatched. Johnny pulled Marisol's leg, pulling her from her car. Marisol was forced onto her back. Johnny was on top of her, using his body to weigh her down. Marisol tried to fight him off, using her nails to claw at his skin. She clawed at his face and arms.

"Get off!" Marisol screamed, praying someone would hear her.

Johnny grabbed her hands, restraining her with just one hand. He forced her hands over her head and pulled out his knife. He pressed it against her neck. Marisol stilled against the cold blade.

"Thank Maggie when you see her. If she hadn't stopped me, you would've been my bitch." Johnny said.

Suddenly, Marisol heard the angelic sounds of police sirens. But so did Johnny. He looked up from her, looking for the cars. He grabbed Marisol's arms and pulled her to her feet. He pulled Marisol against his chest and drew the knife around her neck. A police hummer sped into the parking lot and stopped in front of them. Several other vehicles stopped behind them. The police had boxed Johnny in. The front door of the Hummer opened. Horatio stepped out of the car, aiming his gun at them.

"Put the knife down!" Horatio ordered.

Johnny pressed the knife against Marisol's neck. "Get back or I'll kill her."

"You won't get the chance." Horatio said.

Johnny grabbed a fistful of Marisol's hair and pulled her head back, exposing her neck. Marisol cried out at the painfully force of her neck. She felt the blade press harder against her neck and Johnny's head beside hers. "Don't think I-"

**BANG!**

In the instant Marisol closed her eyes, waiting for her death, the world seemed to slow down. The explosion cut off Johnny's sentence. Marisol felt a painful jerk behind her as she stumbled to the ground beside Johnny. Marisol opened her eyes to the chaos. The police were moving in on them quickly. Her right ear was ringing painfully, throwing her balance completely off, but not her logic. She was still in Johnny's vicinity. She struggled to crawl from the ground, away from Johnny.

Horatio was kneeling in front of her, helping her to her feet. Marisol's shaking hands clutched to his arms as she rose. Her legs were shaking from the shock and adrenaline. Marisol was afraid her legs would give out, thankfully they didn't. Horatio wrapped his arm around her waist, steadying her steps. He led her away from her car, towards his hummer.

Marisol looked behind them. Johnny was lying on the ground just beside her car. A fresh bullet hole punched through his head in the center of his forehead. The sudden realization of the day's events shattered Marisol's composure. Not only did someone attack her just hours ago, but someone she knew had tried to kill her-and nearly succeeded. Marisol's breathing increased and her vision blurred with her tears.

Horatio turned her from the body. "You're okay. You're okay."

* * *

><p>okay...wow that was a lot of action.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

The Miami sun was just soaring over the ground in the early morning. Horatio Caine stood outside the station, enjoying the early warmth of the sun, holding a file in his hands. The front doors of the precinct opened. Two uniformed officer's escorted Richard Billing's from the building. Each one held one of Billing's arms as they walked him to the correction facility bus. Horatio followed Billing's down to the bus. Suddenly his eyes fell over a familiar figure just steps below him.

"Marisol." He called.

Marisol turned. Her loose curls swung around her face. She smiled slightly. "Lieutenant."

"What are you doing here?" Horatio asked.

Marisol glanced back toward the bus. She sighed and turned her gaze back to Horatio. "I guess I came to see if it was true. If Richard really sis everything."

"It is." Horatio said. "But because of Maggie, he's never going to hurt anyone again."

Marisol looked over her shoulder again. They watched as the man walked onto the bus. The doors closed, sealing his fate forever. The engine roared to life and pulled away from the precinct.

"Why doesn't it feel like enough?" Marisol asked.

"Maybe this will." Horatio said.

Marisol turned.

Horatio held out the file for Marisol.

"What's this?" Marisol asked, taking the file.

"The case Maggie sent you. The Prosecution is seeking convictions for the men involved in the prostitution ring. And they've requested you on the side of the prosecutor." Horatio explained.

Marisol looked up. "What?"

"Maggie's last request in the case. She wants you to oversee everything." Horatio explained.

Marisol opened the file. The top page was a photocopied document of Maggie's handwriting. She looked over the paper. "Why me?"

"Because you were the only one who wanted to help her." Horatio said.

"Is this a good idea though? I mean, I was involved in her case and-"

"Prosecution's allowing it. And they're also looking forward to working with you." Horatio explained.

Marisol looked up from the file. "Excuse me?"

"Apparently your former employer heard about your new case and sent the legal office a soaring recommendation." Horatio said.

"And you had nothing to do with that?" Marisol asked.

Horatio chuckled. "No ma'am."

Marisol smiled. She closed the file in her hands. "Thank you, Lieutenant. It's good to know that someone else cared about Maggie and the girls."

Horatio nodded. "Take care, Miss Delko."

Marisol turned slowly and started walking back down the steps toward the parking lot. Horatio watched her for a moment. There was something in the back of his head, nagging at him. It had been since the case began. And he'd finally figured out what it was.

"Do you often stand someone up on a date?" Horatio called.

Marisol turned, completely confused. "Excuse me?"

Horatio smiled. He slowly walked down the stairs, meeting Marisol. "I seem to recall a date last night, but my date didn't show."

Marisol's confusion melted away and she smiled again. "I see. Um…no, I don't usually stand someone up one a date. First time actually."

"I hope it's the only time." Horatio said.

Marisol's brows furrowed. "After everything you still-"

"I do." Horatio answered. "How does breakfast sound?"

Marisol chewed her bottom lip in thought. "When were you thinking?"

"Right now actually." Horatio answered.

Marisol smiled. "Alright then."

* * *

><p>okay, the ending quite how i wanted it, but i hope it was enough.<p> 


End file.
